poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Caulifla
Caulifla is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) in order to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. She has an very close, sibling-like relationship with Cabba and thanks to the latter she was able to transform into Super Saiyan during their training. However, in the manga, Caulifla doesn't seem to show any special attachment to Kale and is treated like just another member of her gang with the only reason why she is recruited in this version is due to Cabba suggesting to do so after seeing her potential. She even doubted her abilities when she is recruited for the tournament with Caulifla's response to this is for Kale to treat it like some sort of vacation. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying that "Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such wimps". This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man and promised to beat him up as gratitude, showing disrespect to him. She also shows no respect for Champa, as she told him to shut up when he screamed at her from the stands when she was fighting Goku the second time. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also, she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. This love is further amplified in her rematch with Goku, one which she states, and still hopes to obtain Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue, in which after Goku promised to teach the Super Saiyan 3 to her, she was seen to be grateful, still promising to obtain the Super Saiyan Blue and beat him, which Goku looks forward to, alongside seeing her power grow. During her second fight with Goku, Caulifla was shown to have gained respect for the much older Saiyan, citing she will continue to go further beyond, a feat Goku aims to see. During the Tournament of Power after being rescued by Hit's Time-Skip ability, Caulifla is shown to be very respectful to the assassin; in fact, Hit is the only person to date not to receive any rude treatment from her. She also has confidence in Hit's abilities when he faces off against the Universe 11 fighter Dyspo and was willing to return him the favor when Dyspo was seemingly about to defeat him. Caulifla is shown to be a sore loser after she and Kale (as Kefla) were eliminated by Goku, promising to give the older Saiyan a wallop someday. However, she still accepted her defeat in the end. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies